


you really need it, so let go

by okelay



Series: Reality [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay





	you really need it, so let go

Elizabeth hasn't seen John all day. he's not at the mess at dinner.  
finally giving in, she goes looking for him.  
she finds him at a balcony. not their balcony, but a much secluded one. where she knows he likes to come and think.  
he's standing with his back to the door, leaning over the railing,looking down.  
she walks up to him. "John?" she asks, softly, trying to shake him off his thoughts.  
a few seconds pass and he turns to her.  
"lizabeth?" he says, confused "what you doin' here?"  
she offers him a smile. "I ... i came to check on you"  
"I'm ok, liz, don't worry about me."  
she decides, this once, to let the dreaded nickname slide  
"Why not?" she asks instead "You always do. and i'm the leader,it's my job"  
he smirks."and you one hell of a job. they oughta give you a nobel"  
she chuckles quietly. "i doubt it"  
he remains quiet, not quite sure what to say to calm her nerves that won't sound like a complete lie.  
"you know.."she starts,slowly "i realized something today. i never said thank you.  
you saved my life with the nanogenes and i never said anything.  
all i did was leave you to die. fed upon by a wraith."  
she slid down to the floor as she spoke, not daring to look at him.  
"elizabeth... you did what you had to do. it was the right choice. i know you feel guilty but i'm here, i'm alive. it all worked out. this time,everybody lived"  
he took her hand as he talked and she leaned her on his shoulder. she needed the assurance of his physical presence. it wasn't dream.  
"it gets harder every time." she says. "not letting you go saved my life and now i can't not do it"  
he looks down, still holding her hand "i know" he states  
"you never told me what happened. what did you see?"  
she bites her lip.  
"are you sure you want to know?"  
"i am. please tell me"  
she moves closer to him, looking for a comfortable posicion, before starting her story  
"i was back on Earth..."


End file.
